Doctor Who The Final Battle
by tenthdoctor227
Summary: The final battle for the doctor and Martha
1. the darkness

DOCTOR WHO

THE FINAL BATTLE

Chapter 1

The Darkness

In the tardis. The Doctor and Martha getting ready for a trip to the beaches on the planet Zorro.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" said Martha with excitement." finally a nice relaxing trip to the beach on a different planet." "Yep your telling me" said the doctor with a smile on his face "It's nice to get a way from fighting monsters all the time. Then suddenly a metallic beep came from the tardis console. "What's happening!" shouted the doctor as he looked at the tardis screen. Suddenly a spark came from the tardis console. Then the doctor jumped out of the way. Then the tardis stopped as it reached it's destination. "Where are we" said Martha with a worried face. "Let's find out" said the doctor. Where in present day London" said the doctor as they walked out the doors. Then suddenly the tardis exploded. The doctor and Martha jumped forward out of the way of the tardis. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" the Doctor "What what." "How did the tardis explode!? Shouted Martha. "I don't know" said the doctor "But somebody must of planted a bomb in it." Then Martha looked up at the sky pointing with her finger. "Doctor what's that up at the sky." Then the doctor looked up at the sky. "It's the darkness Martha. The darkness is coming…….To be continued


	2. daleks

Chapter 2

Daleks

Then a dalek teleported right in front of the doctor and Martha.

"Capture the doctor ." the dalek said in it's metallic voice.

"Run!" shouted the doctor grabbing Martha's hand.

The dalek shot a energy beam but luckily the doctor and Martha dodged it.

They ran into a clothes shop.

Flying the dalek crashed through the window.

"Exterminate!" screamed the dalek.

The doctor and Martha crashed through the window as there was a big ball of flame right behind them.

As they ran down the street with a flying dalek behind them the doctor spotted a car.

"Martha get in the car." he said.

Getting out his sonic screwdriver the doctor pointed at the car door and pressed the button.

Opening the door doctor and Martha jumped in.

"Drive Martha!" shouted the doctor.

Martha drove as fast as she could.

As the car was dodging the daleks energy beams Martha saw a river right ahead.

"doctor if we keep on driving we're going to go into the river." she said.

"Martha when I say jump out of the car." said the doctor .

The dalek was about to shoot.

"Know!" shouted the doctor

The dalek shot it's energy beam but the doctor and Martha jumped out just in time.

The car exploded into a ball of flame and went into the river.

"The doctor will come with us or his companion will be exterminated." the dalek said

"Fine." said the doctor.

"Emergency temporal shift." it said teleporting the doctor and Martha.

When they arrived the walls were the same colour as the daleks themselves pillars holding it

And they 're was two giant doors.

"We're are we." said Martha.

"Secret location" said the Dalek

"why have you brought me here?" asked the doctor .

"The darkness is coming doctor." said the dalek.

"What did you say?" said the doctor looking scared.

"It is time you met our leader. Said the dalek

Then suddenly the two doors opened.

It was complete darkness but you could see the bottom half of a black dalek

"It can't be." said the doctor terrified.


	3. the dalek creator

Chapter 3

The Daleks Creator

"I am davros ." said Davros in it's metallic voice

"Doctor who is he?" said Martha.

"He is the daleks creator," said the doctor.

"We have resurrected him," said the dalek.

"Whatever your planning to do," said the doctor , " I will stop it."

"There is only two daleks here so I can stop you both easily." he said

"I don't think so," said Davros, we have made more daleks."

"How." said the doctor

"By using humans," said Davros, "dalek humans come."

There more bottom half of daleks were seen but on the other half there were humans.

The doctor and Martha were staring terrified.

"Doctor there is something else I need to tell you," said Davros, I am not the real dalek creator."

"What," said the doctor "Then who is."

Then out of the darkness came an old enemy

"Hello doctor." said the master.

Reaching out the master took out his laser screwdriver and shot the beam at the doctor

The doctor fell on the ground almost lifeless

"Doctor don't die please don't die." said Martha holding onto him.

"His laser screwdriver stopped my regeneration," he said "Goodbye Martha."


	4. the darkness is coming

Chapter 4

The Darkness is coming

"But after everything we've been through." said Martha with a tear coming down her face.

"Activate the portal." said the master.

"What are you doing?" said the doctor.

"opening the void." the master replied

"But that's impossible," the doctor said, " I sealed it."

"Yes it's impossible but Davros has a portal device," he said, "and that means the cybermen and the daleks are coming."

"The darkness is coming." said the doctor

"What did you say." said Martha.

"There's something in the darkness waiting for me," he said, "help me Martha I'm so scared."

Then he closed his eyes.

There he lay lifeless.

"No." cried Martha hugging him tightly crying.

Then the master pressed a button on the control console and the ceiling opened.

There a hole ripped in the sky.

"We're all going to die." said Martha looking at the sky.

Suddenly light shone around the doctors body and he began to lift up.

"No it can't be." shouted the master.

There the doctor was hovering above the ground.

Light shining around him.

"There's one thing that can stop darkness," he said, "and that's light"

Then the doctor flew up into the sky ready to destroy the darkness.


	5. battle of the timelords

Chapter 5

Battle of the Timelords

The doctor was almost at the portal then suddenly the master came up and knocked the doctor away from the portal.

But this time he was surrounded in darkness instead of light.

"This time doctor you can not stop us." he said.

"I don't think so." said the doctor.

He reached for his sonic screwdriver in his coat and the master did the same thing both aiming at each other.

Blue light came from the sonic screwdriver and red light came from the laser screwdriver.

Both connecting with the doctor and the master struggling to keep hold of their screwdrivers.

There was huge wave of light sending the doctor and the master flying backwards.

But the doctor went flying forwards at the speed of light punching the master right in the face.

The punch was so strong that it sent the master crashing into a building .

But the master came back going at the same speed as the doctor and reached him.

They both started punching and kicking each other but they were evenly matched.

But the master hit so hard he sent the doctor into another building.

The doctor crashed through the glass and landed in one of the rooms and got up quickly.

He looked up and saw the master reaching for his laser screwdriver and aiming.

"That can't be good." said the doctor.

He ran out of the room.

He was in the corridor but suddenly there was explosion behind him but the fire was coming toward him he ran to the end of the hallway and jumped out just in time landing on the floor just as it exploded.

The light around him stopped.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me" he said.

He looked out the window.

The master still had darkness around him.

He started running up the stairs to the ceiling.

There was a small explosion behind him.

He finally reached the ceiling but there the master stood Holding his laser screw aiming it at the doctor.

The doctor stared terrified.

"Goodbye doctor." said the master.

He pulled the trigger.


	6. An old freind

Chapter 6

An old friend

But then a sound came from the left and the doctor and the master turned around surprised.

It was a familiar sound and then they both recognised it.

It was the tardis.

"I don't believe it," said the master, "but it was destroyed."

And the biggest surprise happened.

Captain Jack and Martha came out of the doors.

They were both carrying huge guns aiming at the master.

"I don't think so." said captain Jack.

There was a spark of electricity coming from both guns.

They hit the master sending him flying forwards.

The doctor ran franticly into the tardis with Jack and Martha both closing the doors quickly.

"I thought the tardis was destroyed." said the doctor.

"Well I teleported into the dalek base," said Jack, "and took out all the daleks except Davros he teleported away."

"It turns out the tardis got away just in time when the explosion happened." said Martha.

"And we found you here." Jack continued.

But before they could say anymore the doctor with great strength took out one of the tardis floorboards.

"I knew one day this would happen so I prepared." he said. he lifted out a small circular device which was black all around it.

"I throw this into the portal and it closes forever." he said.

"Wait but getting close to the portal you would have to be right in it." Jack said.

"No it's too dangerous!" Martha shouted, "I'm not losing you again!"

"I'm sorry Martha," the doctor said secretly walking backwards towards the door," I'm so sorry."

He clicked his fingers and the doors opened and he fell back plummeting to his death.

**Now you aren't ****going to get another chapter till you vote in my poll on the top of my profile.**


End file.
